Various types of modelling concepts of physical construction toy sets are known. Especially, concepts using modular or semi-modular concepts are very popular. Typically, these concepts provide a set of pre-manufactured toy construction elements that can be interconnected with each other in some predetermined way. To this end each toy construction element comprises one or more coupling elements for interconnecting the toy construction element with other such toy construction elements. Examples of such systems of toy construction elements include the plastic toy construction elements available under the name LEGO.
While providing a large amount of flexibility, such toy modelling systems are restricted to the pre-manufactured toy construction elements. It would thus be desirable for a user to design and manufacture his or her own, user-defined construction elements that can be interconnected with the pre-manufactured toy construction elements of a toy construction system, thus allowing users of a toy construction system to build an even larger variety of construction models.
Production processes commonly referred to as 3D printing are known. The term 3D printing generally refers to an additive manufacturing technology where a three dimensional object is created by laying down successive layers of material. The 3D printing process generally is based on a 3D computer file or other digital representation of the volume to be filled by material.
Apparatus for performing such a 3D printing process are commonly known as 3D printers. 3D printers are generally faster, more affordable and easier to use than other additive manufacturing technologies. Recently, 3D printers have offered product developers the ability to print parts and assemblies made of several materials with different mechanical and physical properties in a single build process. Advanced 3D printing technologies are used to produce models that can serve as product prototypes. While the 3D printers used in professional product development are advanced and expensive, recently smaller and more affordable 3D printers have been developed that are suitable even for private use.
For the purpose of the present description, the term automated production is intended to include 3D printing and other production technologies that allow an automated production of 3D objects based on a digital, computer-generated representation of an object. It will be appreciated that the term automated production process is intended to refer to production processes that at least in part are performed by an apparatus in an automated manner; however any such process may include one or more manual steps to be performed by a user, e.g. a manual control of the apparatus, a finishing step such as cleaning, polishing, and/or the like.
It is generally desirable to provide a method and system that provides tools for designing and producing a customized item that can be used with the existing parts of the toy construction system to construct customized toy structures.
Users of such toy construction systems may be of any age and level of training. Therefore it is desirable that the method and system does not impose special requirements on training or designer skills of the users.
It is further generally desirable that such a method and system be affordable for a normal user of a toy construction system, that it includes educational, inspirational and/or entertaining elements.
It is further generally desirable that the user-defined construction elements may be used in conjunction with the pre-manufactured construction elements without the need for involved fitting and adjustment efforts by the user.